powerpuff_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Travis Hans
Travis Hans was the leader of Shadow Sega in the oldest among the trio Travis Hans was known to be born on an unknown year prior to the events of Whoopass Stew, and was also known to have been a full fledge human prior to becoming an Androbotic in 1991. He is currently residing in the Powerpuff Girls house along with the rest of Shadow Sega, is sleeps with the Powerpuff Girls in there room on the floor in front of the closet alongside Hunter Regions and Curtis Gunther in 3 separate sections of the room, throughout most of the 1998 series and Bleedman's Comics, and even in the 2016 Reboot. it was revealed at the time of his villainous seat that Travis Hans was the most feared member of Shadow Sega this was mostly due because of the famous 1991 urban legend which came out after an artist disappeared on Monica ridge just outside of Townsville city limits do tell nobody being present on that ridge and only the artist and Travis being the only ones there many speculate that at that time. In 1991 Travis might have murdered the artist as he did not like to be documents it without consent and approval it was also stated at that time. But night in 1991 that Travis was never really in the greatest of moods in 1991 that's it was stated that 1991 was the year that he perished as a human though the Urban legend continues on 27 years later it's a 2019 the fate of the artist with never officially determined as nobody was ever found. the second thing that made Travis the most scariest was at the point that he was a mute and how its face was often covered by the head armor it wouldn't be until 1998 when his full face is finally revealed and when he began to talk even though in 1993 and even times in 1994 he has shown the speed but it was eventually proven by Curtis Gunther himself that Travis Hans chooses not to speak and will only do so if promoted to this further promotes that Travis Hans speaking from 1992 to 1998 was very rare. ''Bio'' It was never officially known what happened to him during his time as a human prior to him and his friends becoming an Androbotic, as it was even stated during the course ever since his Reformation in 1998, that he had absolutely zero memory on what happened prior to him becoming a criminal from 1992 to 1998, and even becoming and Androbotic. During his time of being a criminal Travis Hans was considered a mute as he usually never spoke and it was very rare when he actually said words during the events of the Powerpuff Girls movie in the year 1998, when he first met Blossom while they were playing tag in the streets of Townsville at the time. He was always known to wear a head armor during his time of villinacy, that was mostly designed to protect his whole human androbotic head at the time. It also covered his whole upper face to the point that his eyes and nose were completely cover leaving the only thing visible of his face would be his mouth and Chin, he also never showed emotion at his time of being a villain as he always would have a blank stare on his face, as a matter of fact it was stated by Townsville citizens that he could scare anyone bu just staring at you, especially when you don't know what his emotion is, because you can't see his whole face and eyes, which made the situation even more terrifying for Townsville Citizens prior to the creation of the Whoopass Girls. It was never officially known or shown how he was able to see through his head armor, as there was no sockets of any kind shown anywhere on the head piece where his eyes are supposed to be located, although it could be possible according to witnesses from Townsville at the time of 1991 to 1992 that Travis could possibly be seeing things through a computerized camera but this was never proven, as cameras are no longer shown on the head piece either, further proving this theory pointless as well, leaving the fact of him having to see where he is going and battle the way he did during the period from 1992 to 1998 a complete mystery, it was even stated that no one in Townsville from that period, even thought that Travis never even had a face, as he never removed the head armor during that time, It wouldn't be until Blossom removed his helmet for the first time ever in 1998, during the Reign of Mojo Jojo that his upper face was finally revealed in the final events of the Powerpuff Girls Movie. Though he was a mute it was stated that he began to talk for the first time in 1998 about one day after the creation of the Powerpuff Girls during a major heist in Townsville in which him and the rest of Shadow Sega was assigned by Mojo Jojo in order steal to a major Jewel van that was supposed to be on the way from the Townsville national bank, but their tents were foiled by The Powerpuff Girls do to them always constantly bothering them. In the beginning Travis didn't like Blossom at all, as he constantly found her to be very annoying, as she would constantly following him around at the time, when they first met and even stating from his own mouth the she should be in school and not bugging him, where unknown to him they were constantly playing a game of tag that they learned from school within the downtown area of Townsville.. However as the days went by, and the Powerpuff Girls soon made friends with Mojo Jojo, which as a result forced Shadow Sega much to there annoyince to work with them, even though the girls had no issue with working with Shadow Sega, as they wanted to make friends with them (And despite not being super heros yet, might have not have seen Shadow Sega as evil as others would.). Travis and the rest of Shadow Sega began to warm up to Blossom and the Powerpuff Girls started to do things for